Dinner with Sherlock
by Iamsherlocked223
Summary: Sherlock is bored so John gets Mrs Hudson to organise a dinner with Lestrade and Molly. But what happens when Molly and Sherlock are left alone.


**Hi guys this is my first story so enjoy and please review! :) x**

Sherlock was bored. He hadn't had a decent case for days. Unfortunately the wall was bearing the brunt of this. John was surprised it was even still standing.

After three days of watching Sherlock being driven almost insane John decided he would have to find something for Sherlock to do. It was long into winter now so it would have to be indoors. A dinner perhaps? He would ask Mrs Hudson later.

John was interrupted from his thoughts however.  
"John... John... JOHN!"  
"Yes yes what is it?"  
"Grab your coat we're going out"  
"What wait Sherlock where?" as far as John was concerned there had been no texts emails or phone calls for a new case.  
"Just out"  
Sherlock ran down the stairs and hailed a cab John following quickly after. On the way down John bumped into Mrs Hudson.  
"Oh Mrs Hudson I was thinking of organizing a dinner or something with Molly and Lestrade give Sherlock something to do?"  
Before she got a chance to reply  
"JOHN!"  
"Yes coming what do you think then could you organize it?"  
"Of course dear sounds good I will get food and invite people"  
"JOHN!"  
"Yes! Thank you Mrs Hudson your a star!"  
With that John ran outside into the waiting car.  
"Sherlock where are we going?"  
"The hospital I feel the need to see some dead bodies"  
John shook his head then stared out the window as the busy streets of London rolled by.

When they arrived at the hospital they bumped into Molly she was looking flustered as always.  
"Ah Molly just the person I want to see, show me to the morge"  
"Wait what yes of course" Molly was completely bemused but this was Sherlock after all and however weird he was there was something sexy about him that she had never been quite able to put her finger on.

As Sherlock amused himself amongst the dead John sat with Molly.  
"I got a message from Mrs Hudson asking about dinner tonight?" wow that was fast John thought to himself.  
"Yeah it's just to keep Sherlock amused. A night with his friends might cheer him up a bit"  
Molly was surprised that Sherlock thought of her as one of his friends. John saw this.  
"He does care about you, you know even though it may not seem like it" said John. Then suddenly the doors behind them crashed open and Sherlock strode in looking like a kid he had just seen Santa.  
"Right John let's go it seems we have a dinner to prepare for" he winked at Molly. Her heart fluttered.  
"What I haven't told you about that yet what... Doesn't matter let's go"  
"See you tonight" to Molly and they left. She did like him there was no denying her feelings but he was Sherlock did he even have feelings? She hoped tonight she would find out.

It was seven when the first chime of the doorbell sounded.  
"Lestrade" Sherlock said whilst playing his violin. And sure enough it was.  
"High folks, Sherlock, Mrs Hudson how are you all its awful nice of you to invite me round what's the occasion?"  
"Nothing this is John's attempt to entertain me" He didn't stop playing. The doorbell sounded again. A few seconds later Molly walked in, Sherlock looked up and the violin stopped. He stared at her for a few seconds there eyes locked.  
"Sherlock you ok dear I was enjoying that music"  
He forced himself to look away he began to play again. If he wasn't very much mistaken he had just felt emotion, toward Molly Hooper. His head spun.

Molly was shocked they had connected Sherlock had noticed her.  
"Wine dear?" Mrs Hudson asked, Molly was snapped out of her thoughts.  
"Eh yes please thank you."

After their meal they all sat down and chatted but Molly and Sherlock were both almost silent. There thoughts of each other were blocking out all other conversation.  
"Well I think it's time we all went to the pub for a nice drink anyone"  
"Oh yes" Lestrade and Mrs Hudson said in unison. No reply from either Sherlock or Molly.  
"Sherlock?"  
"Em no thanks I'm not in the mood have some work that needs finishing"  
"Ok then" said John "Molly?"  
"Em no thanks for the offer but I have work tomorrow so I will be heading home soon"  
"Ok then we will see you guys later" And with that Lestrade, Mrs Hudson and John left.

After a few minutes of silence Sherlock said,  
"Molly what does it feel like to love someone?"  
"Em what well you think that all their flaws are perfections, that you would do anything for them and your heart skips a beat every time you see them. Why?"  
There was a pause Sherlock was thinking,  
"Because I think I might be experiencing it but I'm not sure." he stared into Molly's eyes then got up and made his way over to the other side of the room his gaze never leave hers. He crouched beside her and held her wrists. Molly's heart raced, Sherlock sensed this her pupils were dilating.  
"Molly Hooper"  
"Yes" she could hardly speak  
"I love you"  
He pressed his lips against her's then started slowly to part his lips. She did the same back. They parted for a second,  
"I love you too" their lips pressed again and slowly they both stood up. Molly put her hands onto Sherlock's chest their lips never parting. Slowly she started to unbutton his shirt so she could see his perfect white skin.  
"I've never seen your room before Sherlock" their lips only parted enough time for the words to be spoken then the were pressed back together Sherlock now exploring Molly's mouth with his tongue.  
"Well let's go have a look then."  
They walked, lips never parting, down the hall. Sherlocks shirt and trousers (Molly had unbuttoned them) fell to the ground a long the way and Sherlock slipped his hands along Molly's shoulders pushing her dress to the ground. He reached round her back and removed her bra letting it slip off her arms. By the time they finally made it to Sherlock's room they were naked. Molly pushed Sherlock to onto the bed and she followed.  
"Thank you Sherlock" she managed to say before her voice was swallowed by soft moans.

John opened the front door and helped Mrs Hudson into her flat ( she had, had a bit too much) whilst Lestrade payed for the cab. They had decided to go back and join Sherlock for a drink or two. They made their way up the stairs into the flat. Sherlock wasn't in the living room. There was almost no sound at all.  
"He will be in his room no doubt" said John and made his way to the kitchen to pour some glasses of wine. Lestrade looked around. That's when he saw Sherlock's purple shirt he had been wearing earlier lying on the ground. As he looked closer he could see his trousers also.  
"John look here" Lestrade called softly. John came through and looked astonished as he saw the dress Molly had been wearing lying in a heap on the floor next to her and Sherlock's underwear. He looked at Lestrade confused but Lestrade just had a huge grin on his face.  
"What?! No not Sherlock!" John whispered.  
"Well how else do you explain it?" Lestrade ushered John towards Sherlock's room. He put his ear against the door and told John to do the same. They could hear loud moans and "Oh YES SHERLOCK HARDER YES HARDER!" and "OH MOLLY YES RIGHT THERE! YES!" Sherlock?! John couldn't believe it! Sherlock and Molly! This couldn't happen! Sherlock didn't feel feelings! Lestrade was giggling.  
"Glad I'm not sleeping here tonight!" John couldn't say anything else he went back through to the sitting room and sat down with his wine.

* * *

The morning light streamed through the curtains of 221b and John was awakened. He blinked and looked around trying to remember last night hoping it was a dream but then he saw the trail of clothes again. Lying on the sofa opposite was Lestrade. He had passed out obviously. He blinked again the light was hurting his eyes. He went into the kitchen and switched the kettle on. The noise woke Lestrade up.  
"Morning, how are our two love birds this morning?" Lestrade joked.  
"Haven't heard a sound yet"  
"Well after what they were doing last night I can imagine they will be very tired!" just then there was a click as a door opened. Sherlock appeared in the doorway in only a dressing gown not tied properly.  
"Morning" he looked quite exhausted.  
"How are you? Oh and how is Molly?" Lestrade asked.  
"I'm fine yes and oh.."  
Just then Molly stepped into the doorway wearing a dressing gown also and kissed Sherlock he did so back.  
"Please people don't put me off my breakfast" said John a disgusted look on his face.  
"Oh sorry John." said Molly "I hope we didn't make too much noise last night"  
"Oh no apart from the cries and moans of 'OH HARDER SHERLOCK' and 'YES MOLLY YES RIGHT THERE'" Lestrade did impressions "It wasn't that bad" Both Sherlock and Molly blushed beetroot.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Mrs Hudson popped in.  
"Hello everyone oh hello Molly I thought you'd left? I was just coming to enquire about all the screaming and shouting last night just wanted to check everyone was ok?"  
"Oh yes we're fine and I'm sure Sherlock and Molly have never been better!" exclaimed Lestrade jokingly.  
"Yes I'm fine now it's time that I got a shower I think Molly?" Sherlock said hastily he was in a hurry to get out of the room.  
"Yes coming" Molly said and ran after Sherlock. Once alone they looked at each other and smiled and made their way to the bathroom.  
"Let's have a shower together I've heard make love is easier in there" said Sherlock and they climbed into the steaming water. Molly pressed her skin against Sherlock's and he slid himself into her. A soft moan escaped her lips before Sherlock pressed his lips to them.  
"I love you Sherlock Holmes"  
Then she crouched down to Sherlock's penis and put it in her mouth. Sherlock moaned loudly over and over again until one big final moan when he came into Molly's mouth. She stood up and he slid his hands down her dripping wet body over her nipples where she let out a soft groan down further where he stroked as she moaned and kissed his perfectly shaped lips. Then he put his sucked at her nipples and put his hands on her shoulders and turned her so her back was facing him. He then entered her from behind slipping in and out smoothly as they both groaned over the noise of the streaming water. He had never felt emotion or love but now he never wanted to turn back. Sherlock now started to slap Molly's ass as he thrust his hips harder and harder into her their moans got louder.

In their haste however to get into the shower they hadn't closed the door and the moans and slaps were traveling down the hall where John and Lestrade were sitting.  
"Well they seem to be having fun!" said Lestrade.

Mrs Hudson had popped downstairs to get more milk. And now she returned she could hear the shower on and thinking no one was in it made her way to the bathroom. She could hear Sherlock screaming. Was he alright? She rushed in and threw the shower curtain aside and screamed! Molly was bent over gripping very tightly the edge of the bath and Sherlock was thrusting his hips very hard, shoving his cock in and out of her slapping her ass! Sherlock looked round at Mrs Hudson the most embarrassed he had ever been!  
"I, I I'm sorry I, heard screaming and thought you were in trouble I, I..." she was lost for words! Molly still hadn't realized what was happening so was shouting at Sherlock saying "HARDER SHERLOCK FASTER FUCK ME MORE!" Mrs Hudson ran out and shut the door behind her. our document here...


End file.
